1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices, and is more particularly concerned with an anti-recoil device for the starter rope of an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many different powered devices utilize an internal combustion engine that is started by pulling a rope, the rope spinning the engine in order to start the engine. Such devices include lawnmowers, chain saws, rotary tillers, electric power generators, water pumps, blowers and sweepers, and many other forms of apparatus, both domestic and commercial. The engines in these devices range from quite small, fractional horsepower engines to rather large, ten to fifteen horsepower.
When the starter rope of an engine is pulled, there is a clutch that causes the rope pulley to be engaged with the engine to rotate the engine. When the engine cranks, the engine overruns the clutch and disconnects the engine from the rope pulley. It sometimes happens, however, that the engine kicks and attempts to re-wind the starter rope. Usually, the person trying to start the engine is still holding the rope when this happens, and there is some trauma to the person. In minor cases, the person may experience some pain and have a bruise; but, in major cases, the person may experience several broken bones and damaged cartilage in his hand and fingers, and have severe bruises and the like. This more severe injury is known as "Jersey Break", and has been known to medical practitioners for several decades.
Though the above mentioned problem has existed for many years, no solution has been offered other than the electric starter. An electric starter is an excellent solution for large engines, but is both too expensive and too large and heavy for small engines on chain saws, line trimmers and the like where weight is a significant factor. Thus, the prior art has not provided any viable solution to the problem.